lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
KNO Kids (Lost WKNO block for PBS Kids)
in June 19th 2000, PBS Kids on WKNO goes under the brand KNO Kids. The KNO Kids brand ended on 2010, and start going under the WKNO brand. The only things remained for KNO Kids are the Up Next bumpers for Arthur, Thomas, Bob the Builder and Martha Speaks, and Local Support bumper for Arthur and Sesame Street (2009 version). As of 2017, there are 6 videos of KNO Kids bumpers on YouTube. Lost Coming Up Next Bumpers *Science Lab: It has a science lab in a background. On the screen, it shows a clip of a show that's coming up next. It was used for shows like Reading Rainbow, Between the Lions, Clifford's Puppy Days, and Liberty's Kids. *Lion: It has a lion opening his mouth, showing the clip of a show that's coming up next. It was used for shows like Mister Rogers' Neighborhood and Dragon Tales. *Circus Elephant: It has a train conductor riding to the right, and you see circus animals all leading up to a circus elephant with a rug on her. Inside the rug, you see pictures of characters or a clip of a show that's coming up next. It was used for shows like Caillou, Clifford the Big Red Dog and Hello Mr. Chuck (a lost WKNO show). The music on there is pretty catchy. *Jack-in-the-Box: It is the exact same as the PBS Kids Jack-in-the-Box schedule bumper, but at the end, the jack-in-the-box holds the KNO Kids instead of a character in a green circle. It was used for shows like Boohbah, Bob the Builder (this returned) (FOUND), Noddy, and Animalia. The one used for Animalia used different music. *Candy: It has two Dots eating candies and blowing bubblegums. When they blew bubblegums to the screen, it shows a clip of a show that's coming up next. It was used for shows like Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Thomas and Friends (they still show this) (FOUND) The Zula Patrol, It's a Big Big World, The Puzzle Place, and Wimzie's House. *Cyberchase: It shows a mousetrap and a boot kicks the handle and on the machine, it shows pieces of characters from PBS shows that don't match on here. At the end, the machine matches up the main characters Matt, Jackie and Inez. A voiceover says "Cyberchase is next on KNO Kids". *Barney: This is the PBS Kids Barney bumper on the former PBS Kids channel. At the end, it has the KNO Kids logo at the bottom and a voiceover says "Barney is next on KNO Kids". *Sesame Street: This is the PBS Kids Sesame Street bumper on the former PBS Kids channel. At the end, it has the KNO Kids logo at the bottom and a voiceover says "Sesame Street is next on KNO Kids". *Teletubbies: This is the PBS Kids Teletubbies bumper on the former PBS Kids channel. At the end, it has the KNO Kids logo at the bottom and a voiceover says "Teletubbies is next on KNO Kids". *Zoboomafoo: I don't know what the Zoboomafoo bumper was, but it's probably the PBS Kids Zoboomafoo bumper that was on the former PBS Kids channel. At the end, it has the KNO Kids logo at the bottom and a voiceover says "Zoboomafoo is next on KNO Kids". *Wishbone: There are two versions. I don't know about the first version of the Wishbone bumper, but it's probably the PBS Kids Wishbone bumper that was on the former PBS Kids channel. At the end, it has the KNO Kids logo at the bottom and a voiceover says "Wishbone is next on KNO Kids". The first version was used until 2001, when Wishbone stopped airing. Around 2006, when Wishbone returned, they used a different Up Next bumper for Wishbone, with the KNO Kids and the Wishbone logos at the bottom and clips of the show shown at the top right and the theme song playing in the background. *Postcards from Buster: It has the KNO Kids logo at the top and clips from the show are shown next to it, and a voiceover says "Postcards from Buster is next on KNO Kids". *Curious George: It shows the Curious George and KNO Kids logos at the top, and a still picture of George appears at the bottom, and a voiceover says "Curious George is next on KNO Kids". *Design Squad: It is similar to the second Wishbone bumper. It has the KNO Kids and Design Squad logos at the bottom and clips of the show shown at the top right and the theme song playing in the background. A voiceover says "Design Squad is next on KNO Kids". *Raggs: It shows the KNO Kids logo at the bottom, and a picture of Raggs and his friends zoom in, and a voiceover says "Raggs is next on KNO Kids". *Super WHY!: It shows the KNO Kids logo at the top and at the bottom is the text saying "Next: Super WHY!" and a clip of the show is shown. The voiceover says "Super WHY! is next on KNO Kids". The music is the same music as the PBS Kids Photobooth bumper. *WordWorld: It's the same as the Super WHY! bumper. *WordGirl: It's the same as the Super WHY! and WordWorld Up Next bumpers. (FOUND) *Sid the Science Kid: I think it's possibly the same as the Super WHY!, WordWorld and WordGirl Up Next bumpers. *The Electric Company: It shows the WKNO logo at the bottom and The Electric Company logo. A voiceover says " The Electric Company is next on KNO Kids". You can also hear the shout "Hey you guys!". Lost Local Support bumpers *Sesame Street (2000-2008 version) *KNO Kids Programming Lost Station Idents *Switcher: It is the exact same as the PBS Kids Switcher Station ID. But at the end, Dash turns into the KNO Kids logo instead of a bouncing ball and a voiceover says "You're watching KNO Kids". *Bubble Faces: It is the exact same as the PBS Kids Bubble Faces Station ID. But it has the KNO Kids logos instead of the PBS Kids logos in a few of the bubbles and a voiceover says "You're watching KNO Kids on WKNO, Channel 10, Memphis". *Road: This one is extremely rare. It is the exact same as the PBS Kids Road Station ID. But at the end, it has the KNO Kids logo instead of the PBS Kids logo in a thought bubble and voiceover says "You're watching KNO Kids on WKNO, Channel 10, Memphis". I believe they stopped showing this around mid-2005. *Hooper: This one shows Hooper painting and says "Hi there, Hooper here! You're watching PBS Kids on WKNO, Channel 10, Memphis.". I think this was introduced on 2007. *Hello Friends: It shows the WKNO logo at the top, and traffic going on at the bottom. You see a billboard with Mr. Chuck on it and the "Hello Friends" logo. This was introduced in 2009 when WKNO introduced a block for Mr. Chuck called "Hello Friends". The block ended around late-2010, and the ident continued to air usually before Arthur comes on. I think they stopped showing this on 2016. *Dot's Cat: This one shows a girl thinking about her cat. The WKNO logo is on the wall. Updates 5/24/17: I have found the Thomas Candy and Bob the Builder Jack in the Box bumpers. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZJ9eawmT2k https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tTdbVaEN2o 5/26/17: I have found the KNO Kids Arthur bumper. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAxD3nJZoOQ 6/21/17: I have found the KNO Kids Arthur Local Support bumper. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gG2OzlJ15Y 7/14/17: I have found the KNO Kids WordGirl and Martha Speaks bumpers. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGguvQlgBhA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hb21E3LSIxo Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost PBS